Sully's Winds of Change
by awesomebooks
Summary: With Mike and Celia's relationship progressing, Boo being in a separate world, and life moving on for everyone but himself, Sully feels all alone. He wonders what life has in store for him, because everyone else's is changing while he is seemingly stuck. Sully feels his life isn't very fulfilling but cant change it. However, one very special monster changes his world life, and love
1. Chapter 1

A/N Thank you soooo much, all of you who reviewed saying you would read it and giving your thoughts on this story. I am having a lot of fun brainstorming this idea and I hope you have just as much fun reading it! That being said, without further ado, we shall begin! Enjoy! J J

"I tell you, Sul, I love Celia so much! She is the one, now I know I've said it before but I mean it, she is the _girl!"_

"Mhm." Sully mumbled to Mike, who was going on and on with great enthusiasm about his deep love for his girlfriend, Celia.

"No, Buddy, when the love bug bites you, you have to go with the flow."

"I believe you, Man, I really do," the bigger monster said seriously from his position in his kicked back recliner.

"After Celia and I finally make things official, forever I mean, we need to work on you!" Mike threw his hands in the air in an overdramatic motion.

"What do you mean _work on me?" _Sully asked, and then added in a good natured joke, "I'm set the way I am. I'm the CEO of an incorporation powered in the happiness of human children, I live comfortably, have money in the Bank of Monstropolis that collects more interest each day, I am saving for retirement, I have my mother, father, and siblings who I love. I mean even though my family doesn't live in _this _city I am still close to them and could depend on them for anything, and to top it off I live in a nice apartment with the best friend a guy could ask for! I have, as far as I'm concerned the best life I could ask for!" Sully smiled and extended his lengthy arm to pat Mike's, who was seated beside him now in his green beanbag chair, back.

"No Sully. You know what I mean; you need to get a woman in your life. What's life worth without someone to love and share it with? What's it worth if you don't have a legacy in children to carry you on when you leave this place. What's it worth if you're-"

"I get it, Mikey." Sully calmly snapped, not in a belittling manner, but in one that more or less meant to stop the subject. "But I have you to share with, you're my best buddy, and Boo's like a daughter to me."

"But she doesn't live with you. You have to sneak around to see her. I won't be here forever, I mean we'll always be buddies, but when I marry Celia I will move out so we can get our own place. Yeah, you could live with us, but why would you? You would be a good looking, not as much as I, bachelor living in his own pad, with a good job, and you're a good guy with a great personality and humor. The ladies would kill to be on your arm, if only you'd give them the chance!" Mike said this in a sultry way then added, after considering it, "Were you hurt by a girl in your past?" Sully was quiet, and Mike understood, "Oh, Sully, no one, generally, is with their first love forever! Don't let one woman screw up your life!"

"Did I say she screwed up my life? If so, kindly remind me, I don't remember saying that or anything that would even remotely suggest that." He rolled his eyes.

"No, you didn't, but I'm you best friend… I know these things. You don't have to tell me that the reason you never, the whole time I've known you, got into any serious relationship with a lady is because you were hurt by one long ago, I already know that… I can feel it whenever I speak of Celia, I can see it in your eyes. Buddy, I know, and if you're in need or when you are ready I will listen." Mike gave him an understanding and concerned look that neither pressured nor condemned Sully in any way. Finally, maybe out of a need to confide, Sully began to tell Mike the story of that long ago love that had broken his heart in a short summary.

"It began in high school, my junior year. Now, don't get me wrong, I had dated casually for a year or so prior. I had girls all over me all the time, after all I was headed for great things and everyone knew it. I was a jock, now I didn't necessarily have the best grades but I didn't need them. I had my last name, and that was what carried me through the rough patches, I was sliding through in the shadow of my well-known and admired father. Anyways, I have gone on dates with a few girls but none really caught my eye nor my heart enough to last but a date or two. That all changed the beginning of my junior year when I met my Hailey, she was the prettiest thing you ever would see. The best part was that with her beauty, she also had a deep sweetness that coursed her entire body in such an immense way that you knew, just by looking at her, that she was genuine and would be loyal to those she loved. Now, I took to her instantly, she wasn't really popular, but I didn't care. Hailey was cautious of me at first; she probably figured that I was going to play a cruel joke on her. However, once she found out that my actions were sincere, she took to me quickly and passionately. We went steady all through junior and senior year then came college and that was when it got rough."

Mike nodded his head and wondered for a spilt second, as that's all that Sully would allow before continuing on with his story, if he had somehow been a part of their spilt. _Of course you didn't Wazowski, Sul hated you at the beginning of college, why would his girl care? _

"She went to the same college as me, excuse me, us at MU. She was in different classes, as she never really wanted to actually be the one to scare young human children. We went steady through some of freshman year, but it was very rocky. I was a jerk, you know that, but it wasn't just to you. I thought I was so amazing, so hot, you know like I was a gift to the world, and I forgot to show her my love. I loved her. I did. I just didn't show it, I guess I just assumed she wouldn't ever leave me… Boy was I wrong." Sully's eyes dropped and were sad and his voice was melancholy. After I joined Oozma Kappas she thought that I was changing for the better, becoming less arrogant and narcissistic. After a few weeks, though, she learned that I hadn't. I was making fun of you guys on what would be our final date and she broke up with me right there in the coffee house. She said that I was selfish and very egotistical. She assured me that I was a good guy and she'd care about me forever, but I was too immature for her at the time. Then Hailey got up and left, I broke down on the spot. I was devastated, my world was walking away from me and I couldn't change or stop her. Why did I have to be so stupid? Why was I such a jerk? Why was I so prideful? I still wonder if things had been different, what would today be like." He sighed deeply, "But on the other hand, I'm glad it happened, because if she wouldn't have left me, then I wouldn't have tried to change." Another sigh from Sully's gut, "Then I wouldn't have made friends with you and I would have never known what it is like to have such a wonderful best friend that I share a bond with that runs so deep it cannot be called friendship nor brotherhood, because it is so much deeper than either."

"Oh, Sul…" Mike didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry, but everything happens for a reason and maybe you losing her was meant, even though it hurts. You will find something better, Buddy, trust me." Mike tried to comfort Sully, and was surprised at how much he was hurting for his friend, "When I marry Celia, know that I will still be here for you… That you will always be welcomed in our home… I'm sorry Buddy."

"I'm real tired, I'm gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight, Mikey." Sully rose, patted Mike's back and stalked into his room, and practically fell beneath the covers of his huge and fluffy bed. He pulled the deep blue covers over his body and closed his eyes, but sleep was rough to find. He had just shared a part of his life with Mike that he hadn't shared with anyone, ever. It felt good, to have such a weight off his shoulders. Through everything he had said and Mike had said; only one thing ran through his mind as he lie there in bed. _This is serious. Mike and Celia are going to marry one day, and soon by the sounds of how he talks. What will happen to me? I never really planned on either of us marrying? I have Boo.. I can see her, but not anytime I want. She has her family and they can never know of me. Mike is my friend, but obviously his life is in motion… The winds of change are moving again, and I'm being left behind. What will I do when Mike leaves? Will I be alone in this place? Maybe I should look for a girl? Nah… I just need a hobby… I should stop thinking so much… Mike hasn't even proposed, as far as I know its all talk. It's fine Sully, just go to sleep. _Finally, Sully's mind ceased these thoughts and went to happier ones… But it was still in the back of his mind. What would happen to him if Mike and Celia got married? Would he remain close with Mike? Or, maybe, would he be forgotten about and left alone forevermore.

A\N There it is! Finally! I had no idea how to start, so it took me awhile. Anyways, how do you like it so far? R&R and if there is anything you'd like to see leave it in your review or message me. I look forward to hearing your feedback and also providing you with more and more of this story. Thanks J

P.S I am so sorry it took so long to post this chapter. My Internet is being really weird and going in and out, so bear with me if I don't update a whole bunch in the next few days. Once again thank you J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning both monsters awoke and went through their typical morning routines before heading off to work. This morning, however, was not so typical in the fact that it was near silent most of the morning. As they sat at their dining room table devouring their morning cereal, Sulley never spoke, and while Mike tried it wasn't enough. Mike hadn't an idea of why Sulley was acting this way… Was he still thinking of the conversation from the prior night? Mike settled on not questioning Sulley, he knew him well enough to know not to try to get him to open up at times like this. When Sulley was ready to talk, once whatever was on his mind was no longer bothering him, he would, and Mike would be the first he'd speak to. As Mike stood waiting for Sulley at the door he called to him, who was finishing up some last-minute paperwork, "You coming?" No answer. Mike tried again, "Sul?" Nothing. He stormed into Sulley's room, and upon seeing him diligently completing the final piece of paper knew that he was validated that he was most definitely troubled. In the most calming voice he could gather he said, "Hey, Big Guy, you about ready to go?" Sulley shrugged,

"Almost." This was his simple response. Mike backed up a few feet, now standing directly beneath Sulley's doorway.

"Its fine, I'll wait." Mike kept his tone calm, even though he was worried about Sulley. Lamely, he attempted to make a joke, "I don't think the boss will care if I'm a little late." Though Sulley didn't say make a sound, Mike saw the corners of his mouth move upward momentarily. "Guess I have a few perks since I live with the boss and he's my… best friend."

"Mikey," Sulley groaned more so than spoke, "go to work." He drew in a quick breath. "Please, Mike." Mike didn't understand why Sulley was being so closed this morning. He was worried, but he stepped out of Sulley's room and sprawled out on the beat-up leather couch they had in their living room. Since they moved in together shortly after leaving MU, they had never not walked to work together, excluding the times when one of them had been sick or unable to go. Mike wasn't going to change that now, he'd wait.

Five minutes later Sulley emerged from his bedroom with a lost and forlorn look, but once he saw Mike it was changed to shock. "Mike, I told you to go to work." Sulley exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"How many times have we walked to work separately?" Mike inquired to Sulley with a knowing expression plastered all over his face.

"When I was sick a few times…"

"When you weren't able to make it in. That's it. You're able today, I'm not going to be the one to break tradition, Buddy. A small grin formed on Sulley's mouth as he came towards Mike, patted him on the back, then headed to the door advising Mike to,

"Hurry up and get to work or else the boss might fire you." A larger smile toyed with his lips.

"Oh I'd like to see you try to fire me, Sul, you couldn't. Sulley, your company would die if I weren't in it." Mike joked. _Good, my Sulley, my buddy is back. He just needed some time alone. He's okay. _"You may have been the top scarer, but I, my friend, am the top laugher. I am number one now bud." Sulley was still quieter than usual on the way to work, but at least he was talking, and at least he was smiling. Mike knew there was still something bothering Sulley, but he didn't pressure him to say anything. In a day or so, Sulley would be back to himself.

They arrived at work late, but it didn't quite matter to them because Sulley was the boss. Sulley was very respected and always arrived on time and would do anything his employees did, he forgave if they were late on occasion, and so his employees easily forgave him. Mike, evidently, was looked over in the tardiness this day as well.

The workday went well, Sulley stood outside the doors that Mike went into so that he could collect the laugh energy Mike obtained and swap doors quicker, just as Mike had done when Sulley was scaring children. Many employees and bigwigs in Monstropolis asked Sulley why he would still work on the once scare, now laugh, floor when he could be up in his office, kicked back as the CEO. That was Sulley's job title; CEO of Monster's Incorporated with its new energy source: Laugh power. Sulley was the head honcho. Sulley had shown the monster world that children's laughs were way more powerful than their screams, and now was an even larger celebrity in his world than he had been when he was the number one scarer of all time… Sulley's answers to his inquirers was always the same, he loved working on the laugh floor and working with his best buddy. He still did everything a boss was required to do, so why did it matter if he did extra work anyways? That always silenced people and proved his point.

At the last door of the day, before Mike went into the human world, Sulley told him to meet him in his office at the end of the day, as he did several times a week. Sulley made the fairly long, but he was accustomed to now, walk from the laugh floor to his CEO office. He let out a sigh of relief as he opened the door. Sulley loved his office, it was… well… him. His office homed his organized desk with his laptop on it, and his huge rolling chair. On the walls were a calendar and many awards Sulley had won for various things. On his desk there were pictures of his mom and dad, a picture of his parents and himself, pictures of himself, pictures of him and Mike. The time frame from these pictures ranged from when he was a young adolescent to present. The color of the room was very welcoming, beige carpet and creamy white walls… And hidden beneath film upon film of dust and several miscellaneous pens and pads of paper, and random little trinkets was a picture of him and the long ago lost love. He almost submerged to pulling it out just for a quick glimpse, but he didn't. _Come on Sullivan, pull yourself together. You haven't thought of her in years. You're fine. You will be fine, you don't need a woman. You don't care about having one in your life. You don't care! _Suddenly, another thought came over him, _Boo. _Sulley missed Boo every day, every second. Sure, he'd visited her on occasion, but it wasn't the same. He loved Boo; she made him feel like she needed his protection. From the moment she entered the monster world, Boo had become his responsibility. Over the time he spent initially trying to protect her simply because he felt she was his responsibly, he also grew to love her like she was his own. Deep down, Sulley wished she was. He wished that when he took her back into her bedroom that night they returned her to the human world that he wouldn't have let go, that she would've pleaded to stay, anything, he just wished she could've stayed with him. To Sulley, Boo would always be his child, no matter how often or how scarcely they saw one another.

"Hey Buddy!" Mike busted through Sulley's door, causing him to jump and cling even tighter to the picture of Boo and himself, as if he were defending it.

"Oh.. Hey Mike… Didn't expect you here." Sulley stammered.

"What do you mean? You just told me to meet you up here!" Mike sounded irritated and confused.

"Oh… So I did.. I'm sorry… Um…" Sulley was stuttering.

"What are you holding?" Mike asked, expecting it to reveal what he suspected, "It's a picture… Of what?"

"My little girl." Sulley mumbled and pushed the photo towards Mike.

"Oh.. Boo… Tell you what, why don't we visit her?"

Sulley glanced down at Mike with puppy-dog like eyes, "Really?" He whimpered

"Of course!" Mike yelled with glee, in the hopes that this visit with Boo was what Sulley would need in order to get back to himself.

"Kitty!" Boo screamed in delight when Sulley tiptoed through her closet.

"Boo, come here, come to da- Kitty!" Sulley exclaimed, a slight pause in his sentence. Mike's jaw was to his knees; _did he just start to say dad or something? No… He wouldn't… couldn't have.. His tongue must've slipped. _No sooner had that thought slipped into his mind than he heard a low, but happy, groan from Sulley and several giggles from Boo. Mike turned to see Sulley embracing Boo tightly and hear Boo's little voice squeak,

"I missed Kitty!" She snuggled against his chest. Sulley hugged her close to his body even tighter.

"Oh, Boo, Kitty missed you too." Sulley lifted her into the air and brought her so close to his face that her nose touched his, and then he brushed his nose against hers horizontally several times giving her Eskimo kisses. "You're such a big girl!" It had been two years since Sulley's first encounter with Boo as a toddler; she was now 5, quickly going on 6 within the month. _How time flies. _Sulley thought for a moment. His thoughts were interrupted by Boo jumping from his arms, which made him panic for a moment, and star scurrying about her room gathering several toys to play with. She threw a cowgirl doll at Sulley then ran to the side of him and hugged Mike for a moment,

"Mike Wazowki… Fish!" She threw a stuffed animal fish at him, then she ran to her windowsill and put on a tiara, declaring

"I'm a princess Belle!" Sulley laughed at the little girl running around in circles pretending to be the princess from _Beauty and the Beast. _

"Boo," Sulley sounded very serious, "Never grow up. I want you to be like this forever."

"Promise!" They stayed for a while longer, but both of the monsters knew that they had to get back to the monster world very quickly.

"Okay, Boo," Sulley sounded very sad again, "Kitty and Mike Wazowski have to go now."

"NO!" Boo yelled. It broke Sulley's heart to tell her he couldn't stay, but he did.

"No! Stay forever! Please, stay with me forever and ever Daddy!" Boo begged. Sulley was shocked, Mike blown away. They were both thinking the same thing. Daddy? Did Boo really think of him like a father?

"Boo, I can't... I wish I could but I can't." Sulley wanted to break down and cry. This little girl was attached to him. "But…" Sulley was struggling to stay strong and not let his voice and tone falter, "I will be back soon, Sweetheart, okay?" Boo nodded, and Sulley and Mike began to make their way back to the closet. Just as Sulley gripped the doorknob, Boo squealed,

"Wait, Daddy Kitty, tuck me in!" Sulley glanced down to his stomach, where the tip of Mike's head was.

"I'll go… I'll wait in there for you."

"Thanks." Sulley whispered. Mike then exited through Boo's closet door and Sulley stalked, instinctively, to Boo's bedside while she climbed in bed and settled beneath the covers. "You comfy Boo?" Sulley asked, before sitting down on her bed.

"Yes… Daddy-"

"Boo, Sweetie, I'm not your father." Sulley told her gently, not sure what she understood at almost 6 years old and what she didn't. Sure, he thought of her like a child of his own and loved her, but he knew she couldn't get that confused, even if he let himself.

"I know, Kitty. But I wish you were. I really would like you to be around more so you'd be even more like a dad… But I'd like to call you Daddy, okay Kitty?"

"Okay." Sulley agreed, not sure if that was a good idea or not. "I'm going to tuck you in now." He got up and pulled the blankets closer to Boo's face. Then Sulley knelt down and stroked her hair giving her small kiss on the forehead. ""Goodnight, Boo." Sulley whispered and headed, again, for the closet door. Then Boo's voice once again caused him to turn around a look at her lovingly as she lie so small in her large bed.

"Kitty Daddy."

"Yeah Boo?"

"I love you." Sulley felt the tears coming to his eyes, and threatening to spill making him sob, but he held them in and said simply, but with all the meaning in his being and from the bottom of hi heart,

"I love you too Boo, forever, I'll be back soon, I promise. Love you Sweetie." With that, Sulley entered her closet and shut the door, entering his world once again.

A/N Finally chapter 2! I am sooo sorry it took me so long to write this, as some of you may know, I was on vacation and out of state with my family last week and couldn't write. I am so happy to be able to work on this story again, though, and look forward to updating more frequently now! Review please! Reviews serve as inspiration to keep going when I get writer's block! Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Mike was confused; it was like he had too much going on in his life. He had his job, his love life, his friendship with Sulley, his relationship to his family, and his plans for the future. He had been planning what he wanted for his future and timing when he wanted each thing to happen, he had been doing so since he was just a child monster in the 1st grade. He had accomplished most everything on his list, give or take some things, even if some had ended up differently than he planned. The past, however, was the past, and now Mike was moving on into his future… Moving on to the next step in his life… Settle down. Oh, how he wanted to make a family with Celia, and soon, but now didn't seem like the right time. He grinned and gave a sad laugh as he stared at his reflection in the shining glass mirror in Sulley and he's bathroom. _If you would have asked me a couple days ago, I would've thought this was the best time in the world to ask Celia to marry me. I would've done it… but now I can't. Not while Sulley's still hurting. _Mike let out a sigh, yesterday after seeing Boo he had seemed to be doing better, but once nightfall hit he went back into his previous melancholy state. He glanced upwards and said a silent plea, _Show me what to do. Help me to do what's best and what needs to be done so that I can have the best life I can have and the kind that I've always wanted, but also help me to be there for Sulley and to help him live his life to its fullest potential...Help me to always keep our friendship a priority. _Mike directed his gaze back to his reflection and quietly whispered to himself, "Ready or not, here comes the future. Your future…" Another deep sigh came from deep within him.

"Bye Mike, have fun!" Sulley bid his friend goodbye as he exited their apartment to go pick up his girlfriend for their dinner date.

"Bye, Sul…" Mike walked out the door, then appeared back inside a moment late, "When I get home you better have that frown turned-" Mike flashed a huge toothy smile and clicked his tongue as he pointed to Sulley, "Upside down!" Once again Mike exited, and stayed gone this time. Sulley was grateful that Mike was going out on a date tonight; it allowed him some much needed time to think and relax. He needed to relax, he wasn't acting right… It wasn't fair to Mike, who only was trying to help him, and it wasn't fair for himself either.

Sulley didn't know what to do with himself, as usual when Mike went out; he flipped through the channels on the television, tried to read, made himself a light dinner that he didn't eat much of, and then tried listening to music. Nothing seemed to be able to keep his interest, so he just decided to lie down on his bed and relax in silence; it was probably better this way… He would really be able to sort through his feelings and then, maybe, he'd be able to return to his normal personality. _Poor Mikey… He's such a good friend. You're not being fair to him. You let a stupid comment about women shut you down for a few days; it's time to move on. My life is great; I love my life and wouldn't trade any aspect of it for anything. I am very privileged and I do not take a thing I have for granted. Sure, I'm not married and I don't plan on becoming so anytime soon, but I have Mike. He's my best friend; I can't imagine not being around him. _He let out a small chuckle, _Hard to believe we hated each other at one time._ Before he knew it, he was asleep.

"Sulley!" Mike called when he walked through the door about 10:30 at night. There was no answer, "Sulley?" He looked around the living room, "James?" He called, now looking frantically around the house. If Sulley heard him, he would certainly answer. Nobody ever called Sulley by his first name, and if they did he always knew it was something serious. Finally, Mike came to Sulley's room and saw him curled up in a fetal position on his bed, _Of course… Why'd you panic Waszowski, it's only natural that he'd be asleep in his bed at this time of night on a work night._

"119, 120, 121, 122" Mike was surprised when he opened his eye the following morning to hear Sulley counting, he knew from living with him for so long that that meant he was working out… He hadn't worked out in a few days. If Sulley was hurting, like he had been, then he wouldn't work out… _If Sulley's working out, then he must be feeling better! _Mike's heart was racing with excitement, it seemed too good to be true, it had only been a few days, but Mike missed his friend and was stoked with hope that Sulley was okay again. "130, 131,132" Sulley's voice continues to list off numbers in the room next door. Mike sprang out of bed and practically rand to Sulley's room, and was shocked even furthermore when Sulley greeted him in an upbeat tone that was very welcoming and wouldn't even have hinted to the preceding despondency he had had the past few days,

"Good morning! You slept a long time this fine morning! I was surprised when I woke up without my little green wakeup call! How was the date with little Miss Celia Mae?" Sulley kept spurting out sentences and questions at Mike, who was struggling to keep up with them all,

"Hey, I'm sorry, I slept! You know, though, I need my beauty sleep in order to keep little Miss Celia." It seemed weird to Mike calling Celia _little_ considering he had to look up at least a few feet to see her beautiful face. "It looks like you are capable of getting up yourself, though, Sullster." He joked. Sulley rose to his full height and laughed heartily,

"Well of course I _can, _but why would I want to when I can wake up and work out next to the best friend a guy can ask for?" Without warning, Sulley picked Mike up and squeezed him roughly. Mike didn't complain, sure he hated it when Sulley and him bro hugged like that, when he was lifted off the ground, but right now he didn't care. Sulley was incapable of realizing his own strength, so yes Mike felt like he was suffocating and having the air squeezed from his lungs, and yes he felt like if Sulley squeeze even just a little bit harder his eye would pop out and land on the floor, but Mike would rather have all these crazy and bad things happen to him than to see Sulley the way he had been. After what seemed like forever to Mike, but was factually only a few seconds, he was back on the ground.

"You're back." Mike smiled with a sigh of relief.

"Back? I never went anywhere!" Sulley laughed so loud, Mike was almost certain that the people in the human world could hear him. "Man, am I feeling good today!" He exclaimed, "Pull up time!" With that he rushed to the other side of his room and began doing pull ups on the strong metal bar he had mounted on his wall beside the small glass window.

The warm and happy sunlight in the clear blue sky and the chirping birds matched Sully in a great mood. He cooked breakfast for both Mike and himself, all the while whistling a cheery tune, was rushing Mike out the door to "greet the day", and was friendly and talkative all the way to work. Mike couldn't complete a sentence on their way into work without Sulley interrupting him with a "Hello" or a "Ain't it a beautiful morning?" to somebody they passed on the street. A few blocks before they reached the factory, Mike ventured to ask what had been on his mind since awakening in the morning,

"Big Guy, what happened last night when I was away?" Mike was timid and his words fell softly and nervously.

"What do you mean what happened?" Sulley asked, "I just told myself that the way I'd been acting was inappropriate and that I needed to man up."

"Wow, I admire you. I really do. Your strength is unbelievable." Mike was truly in awe.

"Thanks, guess it's just in my blood. You know, I was thinking about Ma and Pop last night."

"You were?" Mike asked, not exactly sure where this was going.

"Yeah, I was wondering what they thought of me. I haven't talked to them a whole bunch lately, sure we talk on the phone all the time, but it's not the same. I wonder if they're proud of me… My whole life I was the only child, and I was brought up being taught that you _had _to _scare _to be something in the world… I… I revolutionized that… I changed it, we no longer scare kids, we make them laugh. Is Pop mad at me for changing the importance of the very thing he was great at… Is Ma proud? I just am so curious… I know I'm babbling, but this is… I had a dream last night about my family and I started having these questions bombard me." Sulley was speaking fast, not even quite sure what he was saying,

"I'm sure your parents are proud. Look at you, you're smart, kind, attractive, you're pretty wealthy, you are the CEO of a corporation and discovered a new energy source, what parent wouldn't be proud of a son that had and did all that?"

"Mike, I need to go to my office…. I will be there most of the day." Sulley said once walking into the doors of their incorporation, "I'll send Hank to help you out today." Mike nodded; he wasn't so thrilled to work with Hank… Mike didn't have anything against the guy, he was the one who helped him out when Sulley had to work in his office on specific days, but he wasn't Sulley, he wasn't the guy he knew so well, had lived with for 12 years, he wasn't his best friend.

"Okay." Mike agreed monotone, he didn't relish the idea, but it was what had to be done.

Paperwork, such a drag. Sulley leaned back in his specially made leather rolling office chair. _I love my job, but I sure could do without all this paperwork. _He glanced at the clock on his computer, 9:30. He had 2 ½ hours until his lunch break and 3 ½ hours until his big meeting with the heads of other large energy companies around Monstropolis who were switching from scream to laugh energy. He spun around in his chair and gazed out the window. Life beneath the enormous factory was bustling. From the window, Sulley could see cars zooming by, hear the honking of horns, he could hear the school bells summoning the young to their classes, and see the steam billowing from several other companies. The lights in many homes were going on and off and Sulley could almost hear women welcoming their husbands' home after returning from a morning coffee run and picking up the morning newspaper.

"Sir. Sir…" _How nice, _Sulley thought, _people referring to men as sir._ "Mr. Sullivan… Sulley…" It was at this point that Sulley realized that the voice he was hearing wasn't from across the street, and he wasn't making up voices in his state of daze, he turned around to see Celia. Sulley jumped,

"Oh! Hi Celia, Mike's working on the laugh floor right now, he will be off in a couple hours."

"I know, Sir. I was up here for other matters, Sir." Celia's snakes made a sound that was somewhat of a hiss and somewhat of a giggle.

"What is that Miss Celia? Oh… Never call me Sir, please don't. You've been to my apartment, you're dating my best friend, there's no need to be formal." Sulley smiled and warm smile to make her feel more comfortable, seeing that her face had suddenly tensed up and he sensed she felt a bit out of place. "Now, what did you come up here for, Celia?" Celia composed herself, and positioned herself into a perfectly straight alignment, and said in her most businesslike tone,

"I know you are very busy, Sulley… But I…" She faltered; tears began to fall gently from her eyes. Before long, Celia was shaking with sobs. "Oh who am I kidding? Sulley, what's wrong with Mike? He's been acting different the last couple days? I'm worried about him. He says it's because of you, but I don't believe him! I figure, you're his best friend, I thought maybe…" Sulley felt horrible. Had his bad attitude the last couple days really affected and hurt Mike so much that his girlfriend picked up on it? Sulley's gut filled with guilt, that wasn't right… He didn't know what to do, except for what his instinct told him to do. He immediately rose and moved closer to Celia,

"I'm so sorry Celia… Do… Do you want a hug, I don't think… Mike would-" Before he knew it, Celia flung herself at him and began to weep against his chest. "I'm sorry Celia; all I can say is that Mike truly loves you… He absolutely adores you." At this point Celia pulled away from Sulley and looked up at him,

"I know he does, I don't question that, but I'm worried about him. I don't know what's been bothering him so."

"Listen, Celia, don't be mad or worried about Mikey. He's telling you the truth, I have been in a, I guess you could call it, depression the last few days and Mike has been really worried about me. I didn't mean for it to hurt him.. Or you. So, from the bottom of my heart, I apologize to both of you." Sulley smirked at Celia, who had become like a sister, since she'd been dating Mike for 5 years. "I will say though, I feel very loved now."

"What do you mean now? You have several friends who love you." Celia retorted in a fiery comeback, then turned around and began to make her way out the door. About three feet from the door, she turned around and told Sulley to, "Meet Mike and I for lunch at that restaurant downtown."

"It's so nice to have him back, now I feel like I can put my full energy into you Smooshiepoo." Mike baby-talked to Celia before giving her a gentle kiss on the check. "Now I don't have to worry about this big dope." He gestured to Sulley, who laughed and shoved a large handful of fried potatoes in his mouth. With food still falling from his mouth, he started to say something but was interrupted by a female voice, squealing,

"Celia! Is that you?" Celia answered by rising from her seat and rushing towards the owner of the voice, and embracing it in a warm hug.

A/N SO there is chapter three, I wasn't quite sure how to write it so this chapter kind of goes all over, I know. However, I now have everything set up the way I want it so we can proceed into the heart of this story. As always, thank you for your support by reviewing, following, and favorite! On that note, also as usual, Review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Boys, I'd like you to meet one of the best friends I have ever had! This is Trixie Paint; she was my best friend all through high school and my roommate in college!" Celia sounded so giddy and just like a little girl. After she caught her breath and stopped giggling she added, "Oh, I guess I should introduce you all, first!" She turned to Trixie and gestured to Mike, "This is my wonderful…Boyfriend, Michael Waszowski!" She gave Mike a quick kiss and then went back to Trixie, wrapping an arm around her. "And this is Sull-" Celia started to introduce Trixie to Sulley, but it was evident she didn't need an introduction.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Trixie exclaimed in high pitched scream, "Mr. Sullivan, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! I know I sound absolutely crazy, but I just admire your discovery soooo much!"

"What discovery?" Sulley asked, he was lost in his gaze. He wouldn't want to say captivated, but that's what it was. Sulley suddenly felt a wave of butterflies in his stomach; _I haven't felt this way since… Hailey. _Sulley was stunned at how gorgeous this monster before him stood. Sure, Celia was pretty; he'd never denied that when Mike spoke of her. But this Trixie was _stunning! _Trixie had a lean figure, and was much shorter than Celia, maybe about 5'0 tall. She resembled, what human might call it, a cat that stood on 2 legs. She was very furry, pale baby pink fur covered her body and looked much the same as Sulley's fur. Dotted sporadically about her body were blood-red hearts. She had light blue eyes and cherry red lips that, at the moment, she covered with her paw that much resembled Sulley's, only much smaller. She had a cat-like tail and ears. If anyone were to ask him to describe her physically, he would've struggled insanely because she looked so much like him, with the fur and the paws and claws, but at the same time she was unlike any monster he'd ever seen with her delicate cat-like face and body, and the color of her fur… He'd never seen such a feminine color. Her eyes were hypnotic and seemed youthful and playful. So dazed he was hardly in reality, he asked in a buffoonish voice,

"What?"

"You, basically, singlehandedly transformed what we have all been taught from childhood! I always felt that terrorizing human children was not the right way to support ourselves! When you revolutionized that, I was so happy that we finally could support ourselves and amuse humans! You are such a great role model and I admire you so much!" Trixie enthused giddily. Sulley was certain he was blushing; nobody had ever called him a role model before. The feeling that Trixie had given him by saying how she admired him and that he was a role model, sit was crazy, he didn't see himself like that and it was hard to believe that anyone else could.

"Well thank you Mrs.….?"

"Miss Paint." Trixie lent Sulley a hand at her name.

"Okay, Miss Paint, thank you, but I didn't do it alone. In fact, I never could've done it had Mikey not been there with me." Sulley glanced at Mike and smiled, this was nothing new, Sulley hsd random people come up to him quite often asking or praising his 'discovery' and he never took all the credit. "Mike, here, is my best friend and went through just as much as I did. Every step of the way he was there for me and I couldn't have asked for a better friend that gave better support." He spoke seriously, sternly, and truthfully with each word being totally sincere in its meaning.

"That's humble, sweet, but I don't see the need to be modest in your society-changing detection." The cat-like monster laughed, but Sulley got irked instantly and replied hotly and in a rush,

"He deserves every ounce of credit I do, and I will not deny him of it, even if everyone else does! Therefore I will not sit here and standby smiling and talking when some glitzy wannabe superstar is standing, essentially, making fun of him!" Sulley snapped at Trixie, whose jaw went ajar. Celia was torn, it was evident. She still had her arm around the other female, but her gaze drifted between Mike and Sulley. Trixie, trying to hide the shock in her voice began to apologize,

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult anyone, trust me; I would never try to hurt someone or something. I really just lost my train of thought there. I just came in here to have some lunch before returning to my job, and then I happened to see Ceil. I came over to say hi to her, and then I saw you. I am a hugely support what you did Mr. Sullivan." Sulley didn't hear a thing Trixie said, sure she was beautiful but he didn't like her… Why he didn't know. She just seemed, he felt, to give off an arrogant feeling. He gave a slight cough to remind her to mention Mike. Trixie wasn't too stupid; she picked up on it as she turned to Mike, "thanks for standing by Mr. Sullivan, Mr. …? I forget the name I'm sorry, Mike." Celia whispered Mike's last name in Trixie's ear, "Thanks Mr. Waszowski." She glanced up at Celia, "Well I guess I should go get some lunch, it's not like my lunch break will last forever." Celia felt like maybe she was imposing on the boys by doing what she did next, but she did it anyway,

"Oh, Trixie, do stay and eat some lunch with us!" She invited. Then she glanced at Mike, "Sweetheart, would you mind terribly moving next to Sulley?"

"Anything for you, my lady." Mike reseated himself next to Sulley and jabbed him in the side. Sulley glanced down at him and Mike mentioned for him to lean down, he did, and Mike whispered, "What do you think? Are you bitten Sulley? Are you shot? Are your knees trembling and feel as if you stand up you will simply topple over because you are so taken?"

"Mike…" Sulley whispered back with a blank look on his face, "Do you need some time off? I think you've inhaled a little too many factory fumes, because I have no idea what you're saying." Mike was exasperated,

"You think she's pretty." Mike said slowly, poking fun at Sulley, "Got it?"

"Yeah I understand, and of course I do! She's _stunning! _I don't think any guy could deny that." Sulley responded. Mike slapped him on the back with a smirk and, though he wanted to be louder and tease Sulley whole-heartily, kept his voice low so the girls wouldn't hear them, "Did the love bug bite you? Did that fat baby, Culid, Cunif, Culic..."

"Cupid." Sulley helped his friend out.

"Yeah! Did he shoot you with his arrow?" Mike put on a look that made Sulley feel like he was staring directly into his soul.

"No. No. And, before you start, no my knees aren't week. Now shu-"

"Michael, will you please give me and Trixie the salt?" Celia interrupted

"Well, Trixie, I hate to say this but the boys and I need to get back to work. It was nice seeing you, we need to meet again, and maybe we can even go on a double date.

"That would be great, Celia, but I don't have a boyfriend or husband… I'm single, but I would love to see you soon!" Mike and Celia strolled out of the restaurant hand in hand. Sulley fell behind, paying the bill and finding his keys to his office. Trixie stayed on, continuing her lunch, as she began eating much later than the original trio. "Mr. Sullivan." Trixie said, monotone, looking up at him with those piercing pale blue eyes,

"Hm?" He mumbled, glancing down at her, he was standing now.

"I'm sorry; truly, I didn't mean to come off as smug and cocky earlier. I admire what you and Mr. Waszowski did to transform, what will eventually be, the whole monster world, I'm sure. "That made Sulley nod his head, he appreciated her taking the initiative to speak to him alone, and to apologize in private. _Maybe she's not just a dumb snob. _Sulley questioned his previous judgment.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." He bit his tongue, and then said, "I am sorry too, for the way I exploded on you earlier. I was just, I guess, mad and I didn't realize how I exploded on you. It wasn't fair, and you didn't deserve it." Sulley apologized.

"Thank you; I know how hard it is for anyone to swallow their pride, especially men." She flashed her perfectly white teeth. Sulley smiled, he was amused.

"Well I got to go back to work." He smiled, extended his hand, Trixie took it, shaking hands in a truce and also bidding each other farewell in the way most strangers would. Sulley began to head for the door, back to work.

A/N I know this took me a little bit to write, I feel like this is a good sequence from the beginning to middle of story. What do you think so far? Is there anything in particular you'd like to see? As always, my dear readers let me know in reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sulley couldn't believe how the rest of the day dragged on. Immediately after arriving back at the factory, he had his meeting that seemed to drag on forever. It was the same as every other business meeting he ever was in, other big shot CEO's and representatives praising him for his fin. After the praise the typical questions followed about how he discovered laugh power, why he discovered, how had he thought of it, was it intentional or accidental? It was tedious; really, Sulley had to fight himself just to keep his eyes open. _If they want to know all these things, then why don't they just go figure it out for themselves_? He thought, but suffered through the unending meeting.

"So, what did you think of that little pretty thing at the restaurant today, Big Guy?" Mike teased Sulley as they made their way home from work that night, even though it was partially intended to lead into a deeper conversation and prod Sulley to see her again.

"She made me mad at first, brushing you off so easily, but by the time we left I Liked her a lot better."

"So.." Mike put on a slightly deepened and almost seductive voice, "You gonna see her again?"

"I can't imagine so." He shrugged the question off.

"Why not?!" Mike exploded, "She's pretty, funny, seemed nice and smart… Why not at least try to get to know her better? You're not even going to try?"  
"No, there isn't any point in trying to do so."

"Celia and her swapped numbers, I could easily set you guys up to meet sometime." Mike offered,

"Thanks buddy, but no thanks." Sulley responded good-naturally.

"You sure you don't even want to try, who knows, you might really enjoy yourself and you might make a friend… And… Maybe fall in love, possibly." Mike spoke with caution, not wanting to hurt or make Sulley feel awkward.

"I don't need to fall in love, I can't."

"Why not? Why would be so terrible about loving a woman?" Mike was exasperated,

"Because," Sulley screamed in hurt more so than anger, and then whimpered in a whisper, "I cant."

They arrived home and had a typical night of work outs, dinner, guy talk, and television. It wasn't overly quiet like it had been before when Sulley had been in his 'depression' but it still wasn't the normal talking that it that been. Mike was rambling on about something, when Sulley randomly said,

"Because, Mike, I might get hurt." He voice wasn't no more than a slight whisper.

"What?" Mike was confused.

"Earlier, when you asked why I couldn't love a woman… That's why… I could get hurt again."

"Oh…" Mike tried to sound compassionate; it was all crystal clear to him now. It wasn't that Sulley didn't necessarily want to love, he didn't want to be lonely, and he didn't not want a woman… He was just scared to let somebody in, so close to his heart to the point where he could put himself in danger of getting hurt so bad, like he did when Hailey broke up with him his freshman year of college, again. In Sulley's mind he couldn't get past her leaving, he was scared to his core and scarred beyond belief by it.

"I don't want to hurt like that _ever _again." Sulley forces his mouth to say, then quietly began to cry lightly,

"Buddy, don't cry!" Mike commanded, "Listen Sulley, I know it hurt, and I know that it still aches, but you will be alright. You know, everything happens for a reason… Maybe Hailey wasn't meant for you, maybe somebody else was and you just might not ever know because you're going to let some high school flame destroy your love life!"

"Everything you're saying is true, and believe me Mike I appreciate you trying to help me out. But I just don't think I will ever be able to love the way I did back then."

"Sulley, of course you won't love the way you did back then! You will love in a more mature way and a more realistic way, it will be more meaningful and will grow and flourish with time. You are a changed person, in college you were a jerk! Hailey left you because you were a jerk; it taught you a life lesson… But you changed. You have become one of the greatest people I know, James, I mean it!" Mike gave a sad smile, then it turned into a bigger and happier one, " Now you are a great guy, you are smart, funny, good-looking, sweet, and above all you are now kind and caring and would never hurt anything or anyone. Sure you have your flaw, we all do, but I know that you are a changed man and if you gave any woman a chance they would hold onto you with all they had and would never let you go because you are a true catch. Please, Sulley, see who you are and not who you were. It will make a world of difference for you." Mike tried to keep his voice calm, but it was hard because he felt every word he was saying so deeply inside of his being."

"Thanks, Mike, but I'm not that at all…. I'm shallow and cruel; I'm not thoughtful, unforgiving, spiteful, arrogant..."

"Sulley, STOP!" Mike screamed, "You are my best friend, and I won't hear you talk this way. All those words, true they would describe you perfectly in college, but not now. Sulley didn't say anything, just got up and went to bed,

"Where you going?" Mike asked, "It's 8 at night!"

"Bed." This was his sad and quiet remark.

Mike knew that Sulley hadn't gone to sleep yet, even though he'd been in his room for nearly two hours. He cautiously went to Sulley's room and tiptoed through the door, careful to not make any noise whatsoever.

"Come on in, Mikey." Sulley welcomed, not moving from his stomach-down position on bed, Mike obeyed and sat himself in a large chair by the side of Sulley's bed, so close that he could touch him. It was quiet for a while, but it was comfortable because their friendship needed no words. Finally, Sulley lifted his head and spoke, "I want it Mikey, I want to love! I do I want to allow myself to love a woman… But I just cannot move on past my past." He turned his heard directly towards Mike, "Help me." Then his head went straight back down inside his pillow. Mike didn't know what to do, but he crawled onto and sat on Sulley's bed.

"Sul," Mike touched Sulley's humongous hand, "I will help you in any way I can, but you're going to need to help yourself as well, okay?"

"Okay." Sulley agreed and the faintest traces of a smile were drawn instantly onto his face.

"So…" Mike tried to lighten the mood, "You want to go out with Trixie?" He stifled a laugh, unsure if Sulley had found the comment funny or mean, Sulley laughed,

"Eventually." A big grin formed on his face.

"Is there anything that we need to do before you can move on and get some chicks?" Mike questioned,

"Yeah, there is one thing that I certainly have got to do before I can move on in any aspect of my life," Sulley took a deep and long sigh, "I need to find Hailey and make amends with her before I can move on."

A/N Thanks all for your support through reviews and followings and favoring, I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to write this, I got very busy this week and just had the time to write and upload this. As always I hope you are still enjoying this story, I love reading all of your thoughts, thanks. Remember, Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, Hailey… You probably don't remember me… But… you've ruined my life..." Sulley shook his head in embarrassed, "Mike, that sounds so stupid. I don't know what I am supposed to say to her when I call. I'm not going to do it"

Mike rolled his eye and exclaimed in an extremely irritated way, "I wasted a whole day of my life looking for this girl's phone number so that you could reach her, and you have the nerve to tell me you're not even going to try to get in contact with her! No way, Bud, not going to happen! You will call her and tell her exactly what is on your mind and in your heart! Now, you big lug, pick up that telephone and dial them numbers and talk! Let out all these years of anger and guilt, hate and love. Let her know she didn't ruin you!" Mike sounded way too excited and angry at the same time, almost like a sports coach with huge dreams of leading his team to victory only through harsh blood, sweat, and tears.

"You're right, Mikey, I should do this. I _have _to do this… For you… For me… For my future." With that, Sulley picked up the telephone and dialed the phone number that Mike had found for him. Sulley's heart began to sink as he heard 3 rings, but it skipped with joy when the other line was picked up and the most beautiful and familiar voice sounded,

"Hello?"

"Hey..." Sulley's voice came out far more calm and masculine than he had expected, "Hailey-"

"Who is this?" The angelic voice questioned,

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should've introduced myself." Sulley felt his face sober and heart fall, he glanced at Mike for emotional support. _She doesn't even remember my voice… This is so weird. I shouldn't be doing this, _hiss internal voice fought, but vocally he continued, "Hailey, you probably don't remember me, but I sure remember you… A lot more than usual, lately too. It's me… Sul-" he paused, she never had called him by his nickname, "Jimmy… Sullivan." The other line fell flat for a few moments, and then Hailey replied,

"Oh my… This is so… Unexpected. James, I don't mean to be rude, but I left you in college for a reason, and I didn't want you then… And I don't want anything to do with you now."

"Listen, Hailey, I have changed so much since then!"

"I don't care Jim! I don't want to be anything with you, I dont6 want to talk to you… You were a total ass and I don't want that anymore."

"I am not trying to get back in your life, believe me, but I needed to still you something, and my buddy and I spent all day looking for your number so I'll be dammed if I'm going to hang up without telling you what I need to!" Sulley was irate, but kept his voice calm and effective. Haile seemed to appreciate it, as she replied to him with,

"You have me intrigued, what do you want to say?"

"I want to say, that I'm sorry for way back then, I was a total jerk and deserved every bit of heartache you put me through. However, I also want to tell you that I changed, because of you. Your leaving made me chance to a better person, do you remember that little one-eye Cyclops I used to make fun of all the time?" He didn't give her a second to answer, "Well he is still, to this day, my best friend and my roommate. I discovered that human children's laughs are more powerful than their screams, and I am in the process of transforming the entire monster race to use laugh power instead. I am so thankful you left me, because, had I continued on the path I was on I wound not live the great life I lead today. Sure, you hurt me a lot, and I still carry that pain with me every day because I truly did love you, even if I didn't show. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I am a better man today than I was back then, and I wanted to thank you for practically pushing me to become a better man. So thank you."

"James, you're welcome." Hailey's voice was soft, touched, "I'm glad, it will bring you so many good things that wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't changed. This is the kind of man that I would've stayed with…" Her voice trailed off, like she was regretting saying that last part, "But, I guess things worked out. You became a better person, and I met Trent, and we wouldn't have had our three children, Sally, Mark, and Bea. Speaking of which, I have to go and make a cake for Mark's birthday, so goodbye, Jim… I'm glad you chose to live a better life than you were." Hailey then hung up, and Sulley was left staring blankly at the phone. Mike had an eager look in his eye, but couldn't tell what Sulley felt with his blank expression.

"So… What did she say?" Mike ventured to ask with much caution.

"She said she was glad my life turned out well… And she's happy for me. That's basically it." He replied, still monotone, "She's married and has 3 little ones. I'm happy for her, her dream came true, that's all she ever wanted."

"How do you feel?" Mike asked, ready to help Sulley emotionally, should he falter,

"Great, like I finally got the closure in this relationship that I have always needed." Sulley smiled slightly and then exhaled with pleasure,

"So do you think you will be able to move on now?" Mike questioned, still careful to keep his voice calm and not too overbearing, as to not offend nor make Sulley uncomfortable.

"I think." Sulley began, "That I am going to be just perfectly fine."

A/N Sorry this chapter is short; I have been doing A LOT this week and haven't had time to post. I am trying to write and update as soon as possible, but it is taking me awhile. On that note, I will try to update soon, but I'm unsure of when because one of my best friends is leaving for college, out of state, soon and I am going to be with him a lot before he leaves, but I will try to update fast. As allows, fellow readers and writers, hope you enjoyed and remember to review!


	7. Note

NOTE: Ok, I was planning on this story going one way, but after several reviews and much thinking I found that I can continue this story one of two ways... Now, readers, I will ask you which you would prefer to see,

A. My original idea in which Sulley forgets his past with Hailey and discovers a new and more mature love with Trixie.

B. Sulley begins to fall for Trixie, but is drawn back to Hailey.

All in all, who do you want him to end up with? Whoever gets the most votes will win.

Also, I am sorry about not updating lately, I've been busy. I will try to write asap when Hailey vs. Trixie is decided, but one of my BEST friends is leaving for college in 11 days and I am spending A LOT of time with him in that time and its going to be real emotional, anyways, please bare with me and thanks for your patience.


End file.
